I Promise
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Comment Blaine a-t-il eu l'idée de fabriquer cette magnifique bague pour Kurt ? Je ne suis quand même pas la seule à me le demander ? Un peu avant et pendant le 3x09.


Alors on est tous et toutes encore sous l'effet de la Box Scene (ou alors ce n'est que moi ?) Bref, je vois la vie en Klaine. Dooooonc, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire comment Blaine a eu l'idée de faire cette merveilleuse bague...

En espérant que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Blaine était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ? Tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il cligna des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois et regarda tous les bijoux extrêmement précieux-et extraordinairement chers- posés sous ses yeux. Il y avait des bagues, des boucles d'oreilles, des colliers, des bracelets, et des choses dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature, mais dont il pouvait très bien imaginer la valeur. Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il tourna la tête et se rappela soudain la raison de sa présence dans la bijouterie la plus chère de tout l'Ohio : Finn. Finn, qui avait l'air aussi perdu que lui dans ce magasin plus que chic, l'avait presque supplié de l'accompagner pour choisir un cadeau de Noel pour Rachel.

C'était après leur cours de sport, pendant que Blaine se changeait dans les vestiaires, que Finn se jeta pratiquement sur lui, haletant et suant. Blaine fit un pas en arrière et observa la sueur qui perlait sur le front et les joues du garçon. Beurk. Ils avaient fait exactement les mêmes exercices, alors pourquoi Finn transpirait-il deux fois plus que les autres ? C'était absolument dégoûtant. En y repensant, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui le dégoûtaient chez Finn. Sa façon de manger, sa façon de courir les bras pendants et la bouche entrouverte pour souffler très fort, sa façon d'embrasser sa petite amie en lui dévorant la bouche comme si c'était son dernier repas avant de mourir. Seigneur, comment Rachel faisait-elle pour supporter tout ça ?

Il attendit que Finn reprenne son souffle et demanda :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Finn ?

-Mec, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est vraiment urgent, répondit Finn, en recommençant à respirer normalement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'aimerai euh, que tu m'accompagnes à... A la bijouterie...

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh, je voudrais acheter un cadeau de Noel à Rachel. Enfin, un cadeau qui fait partie de la liste qu'elle m'a donné...

-Et t'as besoin de moi pour ça ?"

Finn resta la bouche entrouverte, et baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures. Il se gratta la tête et se racla la gorge, les yeux toujours baissés. Après l'avoir longuement observé, Blaine pouvait deviner que quand Finn réagissait comme ça, c'était qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'un peu -voire de très- embarrassant. Blaine croisa les bras et leva un peu la tête, s'attendant au pire. Finn s'essuya le front avec la main, le regarda timidement et dit :

"Bah, je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider à acheter un joli truc, puisque tu es..."

Oh. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Surtout pour Finn,en fait. Blaine leva un sourcil et répondit :

"Puisque je suis quoi ? Gay ? Si tu veux de bons conseils en matière de bijoux, tu devrais plutôt demander à Kurt...

-Non ! Non, c'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que t'as l'air, euh, t'as l'air de venir des quartiers chics, donc ta mère ou ta tante ou tes voisines ou je ne sais qui portent sûrement des bijoux super chers et super classes, donc je pensais que tu serais plutôt calé sur le sujet. Et puis si je demande à Kurt, il pourra pas s'empêcher de le rapporter à Rachel.

-C'est sûr, répondit Blaine, amusé."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Finn pris une grande inspiration et demanda:

"Alors, tu veux bien ? S'il te plait, mec, j'arriverai jamais à choisir tout seul. Et si jamais je choisis tout seul, ça plaira pas à Rachel et elle va s'énerver, elle va m'en vouloir à mort et je vais encore devoir...

-C'est bon, Finn, je veux bien t'accompagner, lâcha Blaine dans un soupir, juste pour que l'autre garçon arrête enfin de parler.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, merci mec ! Tu me sauves la vie, vraiment !

-Je sais, je sais. Bon, j'ai cours là, on se retrouve après ?

-Ouais, pas de problème !"

Finn lui donna une bourrade qui faillit lui déboîter l'épaule, et il disparut dans le couloir.

Et maintenant Blaine était là, debout au milieu des bijoux, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Finn regardait les mêmes bijoux depuis environ une demi heure, avec un regard d'enfant emerveillé -et idiot. Blaine s'approcha de lui et dit :

"Tu sais, il y a d'autres bijoux ici. T'es pas obligé de rester planté là à regarder les mêmes colliers pendant trois quarts d'heure.

-Ouais, t'as raison, répondit Finn. Je vais aller regarder ceux du fond.

-Appelle moi si t'as besoin d'un conseil.

-Okay."

Il partit vers le fond du magasin. Blaine soupira. Il aimait bien Finn, mais ce garçon n'était vraiment pas malin. Il continua à flâner dans la bijouterie, observant les boucles d'oreilles, les bracelets, quand quelque chose attira son regard. Il regarda la petite pancarte dans la vitrine, et les mots inscrits dessus firent battre son coeur un peu trop fort : "Bagues de fiancailles". Il pencha la tête pour regarder plus attentivement, et une bague en particulier attira son attention. Elle était simple, mais jolie, avec un petit diamant bleu dessus. Elle serait parfaitement assortie aux yeux de Kurt. Blaine s'imaginait déjà la scène, lui un genou à terre, tenant la main de Kurt, la vive lueur dans les yeux de Kurt quand il lui glisserait la bague au doigt...

Non, stop. Ils n'étaient pas près pour ça. Blaine aimait Kurt plus que tout, mais ils n'étaient évidemment pas assez mûrs pour prendre une telle décision. Peut être à la fac, ou après, s'ils étaient encore...

"Arrête de penser, Blaine !" se hurla-t-il intérieurement. Il regarda la bague et fixa l'étiquette qui était à côté. De toute manière, elle était beaucoup trop chère, même en économisant pendant des mois, il n'aurait pas pu l'acheter. Il la regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna avec un petit pincement au coeur.

Il se dirigea vers Finn, qui avait toujours l'air perdu au milieu des vitrines. Encore plus perdu que quand ils étaient arrivés, en fait. Blaine le tira par le bras et lui dit :

"Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, on a passé assez de temps ici, et puis tous ces trucs sont beaucoup trop chers."

Finn marmonna quelque chose qui semblait être un "Mouais" d'approbation, et ils sortirent tous les deux du magasin.

Une fois chez lui, Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la bague qu'il avait vue dans la vitrine. Il voulait montrer à Kurt combien il tenait à lui, il voulait lui montrer qu'il voulait rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, peut être même pour toujours...

Il se tourna et enfouit la tête dans ses oreillers. Il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec Kurt, mais une bague de fiancailles, un engagement aussi sérieux, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour eux. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son bureau. Une fois assis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le paquet de chewing gum que Kurt avait laissé là quelques jours plus tôt...

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour une bague de fiancaille, mais pas pour un autre genre de bague... Il alluma sa lampe de bureau, attrapa le paquet de chewing gum, en fourra un ou deux dans sa bouche, et se mit à l'ouvrage tout en mâchant énergiquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il examina son oeuvre, et conclut qu'elle était absolument parfaite. "Kurt va l'adorer.." pensa-t-il. Il fouilla dans son tiroir et trouva une petite boîte rouge qu'il décora d'un ruban, puis rangea précautionneusement le petit cadeau dans son sac.

Le lendemain, il trouva Kurt dans les escaliers. C'était le moment. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Blaine l'entraîna dans un couloir, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer...

C'était encore plus beau qu'il l'avait imaginé. Les mots sortaient tous seuls, il ne bafoullait pas, ne bégayait pas, il regardait simplement la lueur dans les yeux de Kurt pendant qu'il lui parlait. Dès qu'il eut fini son discours, Kurt se jeta dans ses bras.

Une bague de fiancailles, mmh, pourquoi pas. Si c'était le moyen de s'assurer que Kurt ait toujours cette magnifique lueur dans les yeux, pourquoi ne pas courir le risque ?

* * *

Eeeeet c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai écris ça en quatre heures cette nuit (bonjour l'insomniaque). Bon, j'espère que vous avez enjoyé ce petit OS, et si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de poster une review ! ('fin je vous oblige pas, mais ça fait toujours plaisir)

Bye !


End file.
